cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Randomness RP Episode 4
11:44 Coolbriallen ima add this wikia to my bookmarks 11:44 AngrydroidForce99 kk thanks the Roleplaying begins in... 3 2 1 * AngrydroidForce99 is hiding in the bushes 11:45 Coolbriallen i usually come on wikia every day, I did but after i got banned from my "friends' wikia i stopped cause i had no reason 2 come2 wikia anymore Niw i have a good reason to be on again so ill be on)) ('sorry took me awhile 2 type dat)) 11:46 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 throws a pebble at Brian's house Welcome to the Craft Media Cast Internationa Wikia chat 11:51 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sees Mario 11:51 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *puts my hoodie on* 11:52 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sneaks over to the forest * AngrydroidForce99 turns the house nearby into a flying tennis corut *court Trollol 11:54 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *starts walking to the lake* 11:54 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 runs and jumps into the lake l * AngrydroidForce99 swims to the forets *forest 11:56 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *puts my hood on* 11:56 AngrydroidForce99 * Bowser jumps into lake as a ghost 11:56 Coolbriallen *to self* Why can't the humans just stay out of the forest Geez 11:57 AngrydroidForce99 Bowser: "I WANT A NEW BODY" * Bowser steals a chickens body * Bowser morphs into Bowser ded chat 11:59 Coolbriallen 11:59 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 spam-blasts my laser gun at BowserChicken 12:00 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *hears the gun* Godofmemez has joined the chat. 12:00 Coolbriallen *to self* s**t must be hunters ((Hi person)) 12:02 Coolbriallen (bookmarked wikia btw)) 12:02 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sees a car floating * AngrydroidForce99 blows up the car 12:03 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *starts walking back to my cave* 12:04 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 flys over the the docks 12:05 Coolbriallen ((wii u auto refreshed)) 12:05 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sees bowser walking over to Brian's cave 12:05 Coolbriallen ((My rp name is Rose btw)) 12:06 AngrydroidForce99 * Bowser summons Koopa Troopa 12:07 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen e.e 12:07 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 crawls over to Rose's cave 12:08 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *sees bowser* Hey get the f*** away from there *to self* Ugh just what i freakin need, ppl messing with my cave 12:09 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sees mushroom cloud Yells: WHAT THE FREAK IS THAT? 12:10 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen ((hit enter by acadent)) * Coolbriallen ..... I'm warning you ONE more time Get away from my home you fat turtle ((XD)) 12:12 AngrydroidForce99 * Bowser "Attack the cave!!" btw I'm not bowser 12:13 Coolbriallen ((k)) 12:13 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons User:ASovietSoldier 12:13 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen Fine i warned you 12:14 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 backs away from bowser 12:14 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *teleports behind bowser and starts freezing him* 12:14 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 runs into the lake and grabs a fish * AngrydroidForce99 throws fish at the cave 12:16 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen ..... ((btw you don't know im not human yet)) 12:17 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons 2 Dry Bowser to guard the frozen bowser * Bowser unfreezes myself 12:18 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *s**t* 12:18 AngrydroidForce99 * Bowser smashes the cave entrance * AngrydroidForce99 runs into a house nearby 12:20 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 throws a rock at Bowser 12:20 Coolbriallen yells:MARIEE GET OUT OF THE CAVE 12:20 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 throws another rock at bowser 12:20 Coolbriallen Mariee: *muffled* Im trying 12:21 AngrydroidForce99 brb 12:21 Coolbriallen k) ((i'll work on trying 2 get the emojies to work till ur back)) _ 12:31 AngrydroidForce99 I'm back * AngrydroidForce99 turns a pile of dirt into a house 12:34 Coolbriallen ((k)) 12:34 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 goes into the gouse *house * AngrydroidForce99 throws a nuke at Bowser,causing him to blow up we defeated Bowser 12:36 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen ....... 12:36 AngrydroidForce99 "Now I shall destroy your cave" * AngrydroidForce99 realized the nuke blew up the cave 12:37 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *runs into the cave* *is trying 2 get mariee out when it blows up* ((late)) 12:37 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns the cave remnants into a statue of Former president Harry Truman * AngrydroidForce99 runs away 12:38 Coolbriallen * Coolbriallen *teleports out* Category:Randomness RP